


In dubio pro coitu

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [13]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Alkohol, Drogen, Sex und die bittere Erkenntnis, dass man jedem alles zutrauen sollte. Auch sich selbst...Dub-con!/Non-con!Dieser Text beschreibt durchaus graphisch sexuelle Situationen, in denen das Einverständnis mindestens einer beteiligten Person bestenfalls zweifelhaft, eventuell eher als nicht vorhanden zu betrachten ist





	In dubio pro coitu

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Der Dank gebührt dem _canapee_ , die in bewährter Manier Schlangensätze entwirrt, mit der Schrotflinte verteilte Kommata sortiert und orthographische Nachlässigkeiten korrigiert hat. Außerdem _kessel_ksl_ und _nessaniel_ , die die Entstehung dieses Textes mit hilfreichen Hinweisen, ermutigenden Kommentaren und sonstigen amüsanten Anmerkungen begleitet haben. Danke Mädels, ohne euch hätte ich diesen Text niemals fertig bekommen.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Explizit für _„Hart an der Grenze“_ und _„Tödliche Tarnung“_ , angedeutet für _„Altlasten“_ , generell sollte man die frühen Stuttgarter bis _„Altlasten“_ kennen.
> 
>  **A/N:** Dieser Text geht zurück auf einen Prompt von _tinuvil_morgul_ aus der [Tatort-Kink-Meme](https://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com/74749.html) in der Tatort-Community im LJ, der da lauetet: _„Lannert/Bootz, dub-con. Bootz hat zu tief ins Glas geschaut und kuschelt etwas zu intim mit Lannert; der versucht anfangs noch zu widerstehen, erliegt dann aber der Versuchung und schläft mit ihm. Bootz ist überrascht, aber - durch den Alkohol beeinflusst! - willig. Die Betonung liegt auf DUB-CON! Es ist Lannert, der über das Kuscheln hinaus die Initiative ergreift und Bootz ist schlicht zu betrunken um wirklich ernsthafte Einwände zu erheben.“_ Ich habe dem ganzen noch ein paar Drogen beigemischt, aber die Grundvoraussetzungen bleiben die gleichen.
> 
> Deshalb hier nochmal die Warnung: **Achtung, DUB-CON!, bzw. je nach Sichtweise auch schon grenzwertig an NON-CON!**.

 

# „In dubio pro coitu“

 

Das erste, was Thorsten beim Aufwachen feststellte, war, dass er nackt war. Schon das war grundlegend verkehrt. Er schlief nie nackt. Das zweite, was sich in sein langsam wiedererwachendes Bewusstsein drängte, war die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht allein im Bett lag. Ein warmer, eindeutig männlicher und ebenfalls nackter Körper schmiegte sich von hinten an den seinen und ein kräftiger Arm war besitzergreifend um seine Taille geschlungen. Das war noch viel verkehrter. Er war solo, also sollte er auch alleine aufwachen. Und wenn nicht, dann sollte er sich wenigstens erinnern, wen er wo abgeschleppt hatte. Doch dem war nicht so. Ganz im Gegenteil. In seinem Gedächtnis herrschte gnädige, oder in diesem Fall eher ungnädige, Düsternis. Dazu gesellte sich ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz hinter den Schläfen. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass er gestern Whiskey getrunken hatte, viel Whiskey. Immerhin konnte er sich relativ sicher sein, dass er sich nicht in einem fremden Bett befand. Die seidene Bettwäsche auf seiner Haut, das Ticken des Weckers direkt neben seinem Kopf, das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Verkehrs unter dem geöffneten Fenster, der Geruch, all das war ihm nur zu vertraut. Zur Sicherheit blinzelte er dennoch vorsichtig unter bleischweren Augenliedern hervor.

Sein Blick fiel auf den bekannten schwarz lackierten Nachttisch mit dem kleinen silbernen Wecker und dem hölzernen Schiffchen darauf. Beruhigt ließ Thorsten die Augen wieder zufallen. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getrogen. Er lag in seinem eigenen Bett in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Die erste positive Erkenntnis an diesem Morgen. Die zweite war, auch wenn er es sich nicht gerne eingestand, dass es durchaus schön war, nicht allein aufzuwachen. Der warme Atem in seinem Nacken und der Arm, der ihn fest an den Körper des Anderen gedrückt hielt, vermittelten ihm ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, wie er es lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte und machten es schwer, sich jetzt auf eine Tätigkeit zu konzentrieren, die unweigerlich mit der Zerstörung dieses Gefühls enden würde.

Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, sich einfach dem Gefühl hinzugeben und alles andere auszublenden. Das bittere Erwachen würde schon früh genug kommen. Doch Thorsten wusste, dass das keine Option war. Nicht für ihn und schon gar nicht mehr jetzt, nachdem er so weit wach war, dass er angefangen hatte zu grübeln. Es gab nichts, was er so sehr hasste, wie die Kontrolle über sich und seine Situation zu verlieren. Kontrollverlust war im Zweifel lebensgefährlich, das hatten ihn seine Tage als verdeckter Ermittler gelehrt. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er im Moment weit davon entfernt war, die Kontrolle über irgendetwas zu haben, seinen Körper eingeschlossen. Der war nämlich, wie das warme Kribbeln in seinem Magen und der schläfrige Nebel in seinem Kopf bewiesen, mehr als überzeugt davon, dass es in dieser Situation nur eine einzige angemessene Vorgehensweise gab: Sich umgehend der wohligen Geborgenheit zu überantworten und alle Grübelei über Bord zu werfen.

Doch Thorsten war nicht gewillt, seinen Verstand dem Verlangen seines Körpers und seinen Emotionen unterzuordnen. Es wäre auch seinem unbekannten Bettgenossen gegenüber nicht fair gewesen. Der Mann, der einzige Mann, mit dem Thorsten sich wünschte so aufzuwachen, würde sich niemals, nicht in seinem kühnsten Träumen in sein Bett verirren. Jeder andere konnte dagegen nur billiger Ersatz sein, Surrogat für einen Traum, der unerfüllbar war, immer gemessen an einer Phantasie gegen die er nur verlieren konnte. Nein, es war besser, die Sache zu klären, bevor er sich zu tief darin verstrickte, bevor jemand mehr als unbedingt notwendig verletzt wurde.

Thorsten kniff die Augen zusammen und drängte den Nebel in seinem Kopf entschlossen zurück. In diesem Moment begann der der Mann hinter ihm, sich plötzlich zu bewegen. Die besitzergreifende Umarmung lockerte sich, die Hand, die bis eben noch fest in seine Taille gegriffen hatte, glitt quer über seinen Bauch und löste sich schließlich ganz von seinem Körper, als der Andere sich auf den Rücken rollte. Die sanfte Berührung schickte einen heißen Schauer über Thorstens Rücken. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und stellte sich schlafend, in der Hoffnung, der Andere möge ihn nicht ansprechen, sich vielleicht gar leise aus dem Bett stehlen und davonschleichen, weil er längst wusste, dass er nicht mehr erwarten konnte als einen One-Night-Stand. Gleichzeitig wappnete Thorsten sich innerlich für die hässliche Auseinandersetzung, die folgen würde, wenn der Andere mehr wollte, als er zu geben bereit war.

Doch nichts geschah. Der Mann hinter ihm seufzte tief und gab einen schmatzenden Laut von sich, dann lag er wieder still und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Diese Reaktion verstärkte Thorstens Unruhe. Das war ein Ausdruck des Wohlfühlens und der Zufriedenheit gewesen, doch irgendwie erschien es ihm als düsteres Vorzeichen einer unschönen Szene. Immerhin bedeutete es aber auch, dass der Andere noch schlief. Eine Tatsache, für die Thorsten mehr als dankbar war, gewährte es ihm doch die Zeit, die Situation zu analysieren, bevor er sich mit seinem unbekannten Bettgenossen auseinandersetzen musste.

Erneut öffnete er die Augen, ein bisschen weiter diesmal. Im ersten Moment sah er nichts als blendendes Weiß und dunkle Umrisse. Es musste bereits später Vormittag sein, denn die Sonne stand offensichtlich schon recht hoch am Himmel und strahlte kraftvoll durch die Schlafzimmerfenster. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich seine Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten und er seine Umgebung genauer erkennen konnte.

Auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett verteilten sich diverse Kleidungstücke. In einem ersten Überblick identifizierte Thorsten zwei dunkle Männerunterhosen ohne besondere Kennzeichen und zwei ebenso nichtssagende T-Shirts. Was ihn jedoch irritierte, war das Fehlen jeglicher Oberbekleidung. Keine Hosen, keine Hemden, nicht einmal Socken. Überhaupt nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass er und sein Begleiter mehr am Leib getragen hatten als nur die paar Kleidungsstücke, die sich jetzt dekorativ auf dem Bettvorleger verteilten. Da sie allerdings beide wohl kaum in Unterwäsche und T-Shirts unterwegs gewesen waren, ließ das eigentlich nur den Schluss zu, dass sie sich der übrigen Kleider bereits vor Erreichen des Schlafzimmers entledigt hatten. Thorsten schloss einen Moment resigniert die Augen. Gut, einen gewissen sexuellen Druck hatte er in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht verleugnen können, aber dass es so schlimm war…

Trotzdem störte ihn etwas an dem Bild. Mehr als nur die Tatsache, dass es scheinbar wesentlich lüsterner gewesen war, als er jemals zugegeben hätte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und ließ seinen Blick abermals über den Kleiderhaufen gleiten. Zwei T-Shirts. Wieso zwei T-Shirts? Er trug nie T-Shirts unter dem Hemd, außer vielleicht im tiefsten Winter, und so eins schon mal gar nicht. Thorsten lehnte den Oberkörper vor und schaute genauer hin. Das war nicht irgendein T-Shirt, das war sein favorisiertes Schlaf-Shirt. Schlicht beige mit schwarz umnähtem Saum an Kragen und Ärmeln, ein bisschen ausgeleiert schon, aber zum Schlafen einfach perfekt. Ein Überbleibsel aus einem anderen Leben. Aber warum sollte er das angezogen haben? Oder war es nur auf den Fußboden gelandet, weil es wie üblich unter seinem Kopfkissen gelegen hatte?

Irgendetwas rührte sich in den Untiefen seines Gedächtnisses. Etwas, das ihm sagte, dass der Abend nicht so verlaufen war, wie es gerade den Anschein hatte, doch er bekam die Erinnerung noch nicht richtig zu fassen. Er ließ seinen Blick weiterwandern zu dem zweiten T-Shirt, in der Hoffnung, es möge ihm etwas über den Träger verraten und so seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Doch er wurde enttäuscht. Es war ein schlichtes, schwarzes Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und knappem Arm, ein Shirt wie es wohl hunderttausende Männer quer durch die Republik jeden Tag trugen. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er noch ein weißes Knäuel, dass verdächtig nach einer Menge zerknüllter Taschentücher aussah. Mochte die Identität seines Bettgenossen auch im Dunkeln liegen, über ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten konnte es keinen Zweifel geben.

Mit einem tonlosen Seufzer zog Thorsten sich wieder unter die Decke zurück. Er musste einsehen, dass er so nicht weiterkam. Wenn er herausfinden wollte, mit wem er heute Nacht das Bett geteilt hatte, dann musste er sich umdrehen. Und er sollte es jetzt tun. Der andere Mann hatte sich zwar nicht mehr bewegt, seitdem er sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, und sein Atem ging nach wie vor ruhig und gleichmäßig, doch konnte es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er aufwachte. Und dann hatte Thorsten seine Chance verspielt, vor dem anderen Herr über die Situation zu werden. Er schämte sich fast, dass er selbst auf dieser rein physischen Ebene von Beziehungen vorrangig in Kategorien von Macht und Kontrolle dachte, doch in diesem Augenblick konnte er nicht anders. Vier Jahre im Dunstkreis internationaler Waffenschmuggler hatten doch tiefere Spuren hinterlassen, als es äußerlich den Anschein hatte. Thorsten holte tief Luft, stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen und dreht sich abrupt zu seinem Bettgenossen herum. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube.

Sebastian! Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Die verdeckte Aktion in dem Club, der erfolgreiche Zugriff, ihre kleine Privatfeier zum erfolgreichen Abschluss des Falls, seine Unaufmerksamkeit, die Drogen in Sebastians Drink, der Typ, der Sebastian belauert hatte, sein eigenes Eingreifen, Sebastians Rausch, der Sex. Die Erinnerung brach über Thorsten herein wie eine eisige Lawine. Fassungslos sank er zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Das war nicht einfach nur verkehrt, das war so grundlegend, so vollkommen falsch, wie etwas nur falsch sein konnte. Sein Traum war wahr geworden – und hatte sich unversehens in einen Alptraum verwandelt. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Doch einmal angeregt, war sein Gedächtnis unerbittlich. Wie ein Film lief der gestrige Abend vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

 

_„Wolltest du mich nicht nach Hause bringen?!“, fragte Sebastian skeptisch, als Thorsten die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss._

_„Deine Frau ist mit den Kindern bei deiner Schwiegermutter, schon vergessen?“, fragte Thorsten mehr rhetorisch zurück. „Und in deinem Zustand lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht allein.“_

_Er öffnete die Tür und bedeutete Sebastian mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten. Ein wenig unbeholfen tappte sein Partner an ihm vorbei. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer, seine Beine zu koordinieren. Was auch immer man ihm in den Drink gekippt hatte, es begann jetzt erst seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten. Thorsten beobachtete ihn sorgenvoll._

_Schon nach wenigen Schritten suchte Sebastian Halt an der Wand. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sein Gleichgewicht zu stabilisieren, dann streifte er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und stupste sie unter das Schuhregal. Nachdem er diese Herausforderung unfallfrei bewältigt hatte, wurde er offenbar wagemutiger. Er drückte sich von der Wand ab und ließ die Jacke von den Schultern gleiten. Der Versuch, sie elegant mit einer Hand aufzufangen scheiterte allerdings grandios. Er griff weit daran vorbei und die Jacke klatschte sehr unelegant neben ihm auf den Fußboden. Thorsten machte einen Schritt nach vorn und wollte sich gerade zu der Jacke hinab beugen, als Sebastian sich abrupt bückte und selbst danach griff. Ein Manöver, das seinen knackigen Hintern und die endlos langen Beine in der dunkelblauen Jeans voll zur Geltung brachte. Thorsten schluckte trocken. Er spürte, wie seine eigene Hose ein wenig enger wurde. Dieser Anblick war eindeutig zu viel für seinen nicht zuletzt durch eine ordentliche Menge Whiskey in Aufruhr gebrachten Hormonhaushalt. Seit wann trug Sebastian überhaupt solche verboten engen Jeans?_

_Anstatt seinem Partner zu helfen, der sich mühsam zurück in eine aufrechte Position kämpfte, drehte Thorsten sich zur Haustür herum und schloss ab. ‚Tief durchatmen, gar nicht erst dran denken‘, befahl er sich in Gedanken, als er den Wohnungsschlüssen ein wenig sorgfältiger als nötig gewesen wäre am Schlüsselbrett aufhängte und sich dann wieder Sebastian zuwandte. Der hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, seine Jacke auf den Garderobenständer zu befördern. Er lehnte an der Wand neben der Wohnzimmertür und schaute Thorsten mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen im Gesicht an._

_„Du hast doch nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, mich abzuschleppen“, bemerkte er. „Davon träumst du doch schon seit unserem ersten Fall.“_

_Thorsten war froh, dass er den Schlüsselbund bereits aufgehängt hatte, sonst hätte er ihn jetzt vermutlich fallen lassen vor Schreck. Er fühlte sich ertappt und hoffte, dass die Hitze, die er in seinen Wangen verspürte nicht sichtbar war. Bisher hatte er geglaubt, dass er seine eindeutige Reaktion auf Sebastians Nähe und Berührungen in der Adoptionsagentur gut verborgen hatte, aber offenbar hatte er sich da getäuscht. Oder hatte Sebastian einfach gerade Lust ihn zu necken und es verbarg sich kein tieferer Sinn hinter dessen Worten. Es war ja nicht das einzige Mal geblieben, dass sie ein schwules Paar gemimt hatten. Thorsten zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte Sebastian einen Moment, doch dessen Mimik blieb zweideutig._

_„Natürlich“, erwiderte er schließlich und hoffte, dass sein sarkastischer Ton die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten verbarg. „Findest du den Weg ins Schlafzimmer allein oder soll ich dich über die Schwelle tragen?“_

_„Das schaff‘ ich schon. Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!“, kicherte Sebastian._

_Nein, ein Mädchen war Sebastian wahrlich nicht und genau diese Tatsache machte ihn gerade zu einer ernsthaften Herausforderung für Thorstens Selbstbeherrschung. Er beobachtete, wie Sebastian sich mit einem lasziven Hüftschwung von der Wand abzustoßen und herumzudrehen versuchte. Das war allerdings wirklich zu viel für sein drogenreduziertes Koordinationsvermögen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre vermutlich voll in den Garderobenständer gestürzt, wenn Thorsten nicht mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei ihm gewesen wäre und ihn aufgefangen hätte. Sebastian schlang beide Arme um Torstens Schultern und krallte sich in seinem Hemd fest. Thorsten griff mit einer Hand nach Sebastians Gürtel, mit der anderen stützte er sich an der Wand ab. Er musste seine ganze Kraft aufbieten, sie beide aufrecht zu halten und nicht mit seinem Partner zu Boden zu gehen. Der kicherte weiterhin hemmungslos und sehr mädchenhaft vor sich hin. Offenbar fand er die ganze Situation ziemlich witzig._

_Thorsten hingegen war nicht wohl dabei. Sebastian war nah, viel zu nah, verboten nah. Er spürte die Körperwärme des Anderen durch die dünnen Lagen Stoff, die Haut von Haut trennten, roch seinen Duft, diese feine, irgendwie unschuldige Mischung aus dezentem Aftershave und Schweiß, fremd und unendlich vertraut zugleich. Es kostete Thorsten alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, Sebastian nicht auf der Stelle zu küssen. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich zu lösen, bevor er den Kampf gegen sich selbst doch noch verlor. Sebastian dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, seinen Griff in Thorstens Hemd zu lockern. Immerhin schien er sich zu beruhigen. Sein Kichern wurde leiser, das fast hysterische Zucken seiner Schultern ließ nach und ebbte schließlich ganz ab. Er lehnte den Kopf beinahe erschöpft gegen Thorstens Schläfe._

_„Ist gut, dass du da bist“, nuschelte er in dessen Haar._

_Sein warmer Atem streifte Thorstens Nacken. Jedes einzelne Wort jagte ihm einen heißen Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinab. Ein betörendes Kribbeln durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper und zog sich schließlich in der Lendengegend zusammen. Seine Kehle war plötzlich wie ausgedörrt. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut. Er musste hier raus, musste Distanz schaffen zwischen sich und Sebastian, sonst würde er doch noch Dinge tun, die er später bereute. Thorsten biss die Zähne so hart zusammen, dass seine Kiefer schmerzten. Er mobilisierte alle Kraft und Selbstdisziplin, die er noch verfügbar hatte, nahm die Hand von der Wand, griff in Sebastians Ellbogen und löste dessen eiserne Umarmung._

_„Komm, du kannst ja kaum noch stehen“, murmelte er rau._

_Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sebastian ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte, aber immerhin ließ er sich widerstandlos ins Schlafzimmer bugsieren. Vorsichtig setzte Thorsten ihn auf dem Bett ab._

_„Schaffst du den Rest allein?“, fragte er, bemüht sich seinen inneren Aufruhr nicht anmerken zu lassen._

_Sebastian hob den Kopf und schaute Thorsten mit glasigen Augen verständnislos an. Er schien überhaupt nichts mehr mitzubekommen, weder wo er war, noch was Thorsten von ihm wollte. Thorsten betrachtete seinen Partner einen Moment unschlüssig. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wie oft hatte er schon davon geträumt, Sebastian aus diesem dunkelroten Hemd zu schälen, das so unglaublich sexy war, aber das hier hatte er sich dabei bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Er konnte Sebastian jetzt nicht ausziehen. Das würde seinem ohnehin schon schwankenden Entschluss, sich zu nichts hinreißen zu lassen, den Rest geben. Aber er konnte seinen Partner auch schlecht so wie er war ins Bett stecken. Thorsten verdrehte frustriert die Augen. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Er war ein gestandener Mann von 49 Jahren, verdammt, kein hormonell verwirrter Teenager._

_‚Denk’ an Angela Merkel im Bikini’, befahl er sich mental, als er vor Sebastian in die Hocke ging. Sanft schob er dessen Arme ein wenig beiseite und begann ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Krampfhaft bemüht, nur ja nichts zu berühren als den blutroten Stoff, starrte er stur auf seine zitternden Finger und klammerte sich an das Bild der Bundeskanzlerin in unvorteilhafter Badebekleidung. Er hatte jedoch kaum den zweiten Knopf erreicht, als Sebastian ihm unversehens auf die Finger patschte und seine Hände wegschob._

_„Lass das! Ich kann das allein“, nuschelte er kaum verständlich._

_„Sicher?“, fragte Thorsten._

_Insgeheim hoffte er jedoch, dass es tatsächlich nicht zur ultimativen Erprobung seiner Selbstbeherrschung kommen würde. Sebastian brauchte einen Moment, um zu antworten, da er zunächst einen heftigen Kampf mit dem Knopf seines Hemdes auszufechten hatte. Offenbar überforderte es ihn Hände und Lippen gleichzeitig zu koordinieren._

_„Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr“, erwiderte er mit einer Spur Trotz in der Stimme, nachdem er den Knopf endlich besiegt hatte._

_„Ok“, antwortete Thorsten. „Ich geh’ noch eben ins Bad. Wenn was ist, ruf’ einfach.“_

_Sebastian war bereits in den Kampf mit dem nächsten Knopf vertieft und sagte nichts mehr. Thorsten erhob sich. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er sein Schlaf-Shirt unter dem Kopfkissen hervorgezogen und verließ das Schlafzimmer._

_Zurück im Flur verstaute er zunächst Sebastians Schuhe ordentlich im Regal, dann zog er seine eigenen Schuhe aus und stellte sie daneben. Er streifte sein Jackett von den Schultern und warf es achtlos über den Garderobenständer. Auf dem Weg ins Bad begann er bereits, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Die Türklinke schon in der Hand, warf er noch einmal einen Kontrollblick ins Schlafzimmer, um festzustellen, ob sein Partner auch wirklich allein zurecht kam. Doch seine Sorge schien unbegründet. Sebastian hatte sich bereits aus seinem Hemd befreit. In diesem Moment stand er, der Tür den Rücken zugewandt, neben dem Bett und schob langsam seine Hose über den Po nach unten. Dabei gelang es ihm jedoch nicht, sauber zwischen Hose und Unterhose zu trennen, was einen guten Teil seines wohlgeformten Hinterns entblößte. Thorsten spürte schon wieder die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Das war ein Anblick für mehr als einen feuchten Traum._

_‚Kalte Dusche. Jetzt, sofort!‘, war alles, was er noch denken konnte._

 

Es war eine ebenso plötzliche Kälte, die Thorsten zurück in die Realität holte. Irritiert schlug er die Augen auf und schaute sich um. Die Bettdecke war verschwunden. Sein Blick fiel auf Sebastian, der sich ein weiteres Mal gedreht hatte und nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Dabei hatte er die gesamte Decke mit sich gezogen. Immerhin schlief er noch. Das war für Thorsten das Signal aufzustehen. Er musste hier weg und zwar dringend. Allein die Erinnerung an Sebastians unfreiwilligen Strip am gestrigen Abend hatte schon wieder gewisse körperliche Reaktionen hervorgerufen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, einfach aus dem Bett zu springen. Das würde Sebastian mit Sicherheit wecken und das letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war seinem Partner erklären zu müssen, warum er nackt und eindeutig erregt mitten im Schlafzimmer stand. Das hätte Fragen zur letzten Nacht aufgeworfen. Fragen die er weder beantworten wollte, noch konnte.

Er dreht sich langsam wieder auf die Seite und glitt aus dem Bett. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er hinüber zum Kleiderschrank. Bemüht nur ja kein Geräusch zu machen zog er die Schublade auf und griff sich frische Unterwäsche. Für den Rest mussten die Kleider von gestern herhalten, denn die großen Schiebetüren seines Kleiderschranks quietschten so durchdringend, dass man damit Tote aufwecken konnte und das wollte Thorsten jetzt sicher nicht riskieren. Auf dem Weg nach draußen hob er noch schnell Unterhose, T-Shirt und das kleine Knäuel aus Taschentüchern vom Boden auf. Sebastians Unterwäsche ließ er, wo sie war. Er war schon fast aus der Tür, als er hinter sich das Rascheln der Bettdecke vernahm, gefolgt von einem leisen Seufzen. Wie erstarrt verharrte Thorsten mitten in der Bewegung. Vor Schreck fielen ihm die eben aufgesammelten Kleidungsstücke aus der Hand. Er hatte es doch fast geschafft. Warum musste Sebastian ausgerechnet jetzt doch noch wach werden? Mit klopfenden Herzen, nicht wissend, was ihn erwartete, wandte Thorsten den Kopf zu Bett. Doch Sebastians Haltung war unverändert. Er hatte sich nur tiefer in die Kissen vergraben und die Decke bis fast über den Kopf hochgezogen. Erleichtert, dass er für den Augenblick nochmal davongekommen war, raffte Thorsten seine Kleider vom Boden auf und flüchtete aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Mit drei schnellen Schritten war er im Bad. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. ‚Nochmal gut gegangen‘, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Schlüssel herumdrehte. Er wusste, dass der Gedanke völlig albern und absurd war. Nicht, absolut gar nichts, war gut nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Dennoch schien ihm das Bad in diesem Moment das einzig sichere Refugium zu sein. Er musste ganz dringend den Kopf klar kriegen, eine Entscheidung treffen, wie er sich zu seinem Handeln, zu Sebastian verhalten wollte, verhalten konnte. Und das nach Möglichkeit ohne Ablenkung durch fleischgewordene Träume – oder eher Alpträume, nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert war.

Er stopfte das Shirt und die Unterhose in die Schmutzwäsche und entsorgte das Taschentuchbällchen samt corpus delicti in der Toilette. Weder vorschriftsmäßig noch umweltgerecht, das wusste er, aber er wollte das nicht länger in der Wohnung haben. Die saubere Wäsche legte er einfach auf der Heizung ab, dann trat er ans Waschbecken.

Sein Spiegelbild sah furchtbar aus. Das Gesicht blass, die Augen blutunterlaufen und seine Narben schienen noch tiefer als sonst. Bitterkeit stieg in ihm auf. Angewidert senkte er den Blick. Er drehte das kalte Wasser auf, ließ es sich über die Unterarme laufen, klatsche sich einen Schwung davon ins Gesicht, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Doch das bittere Gefühl ließ sich nicht wegspülen. Er stützte sich schwer auf dem Rand des Bassins ab und starrte dem Wasser nach, das gurgelnd im Abfluss verschwand. Was hatte er nur getan?

 

_Als Thorsten ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, lag Sebastian bereits im Bett. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, seine Kleider ordentlich an den Kleiderhaken neben dem Fenster aufzuhängen. Eine bemerkenswerte Leistung, wenn man seinen Zustand bedachte. Thorsten betrachtete seinen Freund einen Moment stumm. Als verheirateter Mann daran gewöhnt, das Bett zu teilen, hatte Sebastian sich ganz brav auf der einen Hälfte des großen französischen Bettes zusammengerollt und die andere für Thorsten frei gelassen. Allerdings hatte er sich der gesamten Decke bemächtigt. Kurzzeitig erwog Thorsten, den Schlafsack aus dem Schrank zu kramen und sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer zurückzuziehen. Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch daran, dass sein Schlafsack mit mehreren Einschusslöchern versehen in der Asservatenkammer der Kripo Stuttgart lagerte. Wenn er nicht die ganze Nacht frieren wollte, blieb ihm also gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich einen Teil der Decke von Sebastian zu erkämpfen. Heute blieb ihm auch wirklich kein Charaktertest erspart._

_Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen knipste er die kleine Nachttischlampe an, löschte das Deckenlicht und kletterte ins Bett. Vorsichtig, um Sebastian nicht zu wecken, zog er an einem Zipfel der Bettdecke. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich, seinem Partner einen Teil der Decke zu entwinden, jedoch nicht genug, um sich gleichzeitig vernünftig zudecken und eine sichere Distanz zum Körper des anderen Mannes bewahren zu können. Thorsten entschied sich gegen die Decke und für die Distanz. Das war vermutlich sicherer für sie beide. Allerdings hatte er seine Rechnung ohne Sebastian gemacht, der offenbar nicht halb so fest geschlafen hatte, wie er angenommen hatte._

_Thorsten hatte sich gerade mit der stark reduzierten Bettdecke arrangiert und wollte das Licht ausmachen, als er spürte, wie Sebastian sich neben ihm bewegte. Sein Freund streckte sich ein wenig, kam langsam näher gerobbt und schmiegte sich schließlich der Länge nach an Thorstens Seite._

_„Hm… da bist du ja endlich“, murmelte er zufrieden in Thorstens Haar und schlag den Arm um dessen Brust._

_Thorsten verspannte sich augenblicklich. Stocksteif lag er da und wagte nur noch ganz flach zu atmen. Was sollte das jetzt werden? Wusste Sebastian, was er da gerade tat? Wollte er das wirklich? Oder waren das nur die Drogen? Halluzinierte sein Partner am Ende gar und hielt ihn für seine Frau? Thorsten war sich nicht sicher. Die Tatsache, dass sein eben mit Gewalt und viel kaltem Wasser auf null herunter gekühlter Körper schon wieder begann, auf Sebastians Nähe zu reagieren, machte es auch nicht unbedingt leichter, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und den zärtlichen Angriff des Anderen so entschieden abzuwehren, wie er es eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Noch bevor Thorsten sich dazu durchringen konnte, hatte Sebastian schon wieder die Initiative ergriffen._

_„Warum bist denn du plötzlich so steif?“_

_Er vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in Thorstens Haar und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Kopfhaut. Seine Hand begann sich zu bewegen. Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über Thorstens Brustkorb, wanderte über dessen Bauch, bis er den Saum des T-Shirts erreichte. Neckend ließ er ihn durch seine Finger gleiten, streifte dabei wie unabsichtlich mit der Handkante Thorstens wachsende Erektion. Thorsten sog scharf Luft ein, der Nebel in seinem Kopf verdichtete sich. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er sollte das beenden, jetzt sofort. Ins Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa umziehen, bevor er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Sebastian stand unter Drogen, er wusste nicht, was er tat. Doch sein Körper wollte seinem Verstand nicht gehorchen. Nicht jetzt, wo so nah war, was er sich so lange erhofft und erträumt hatte, was bisher so unendlich fern erschienen war._

_Plötzlich war die Hand unter seinem Shirt. Langsam glitt sie die Linie von seinem Bauchnabel hinauf zum Brustkorb, umkreiste zärtlich die kleine runde Narbe rechts des Brustbeins und wanderte wieder hinab. Heiße Schauer rannen über Thorstens Haut. Er war fast schmerzhaft erregt. Sein ganzer Körper hungerte nach Berührungen, nach Zärtlichkeiten. Wie lange war es her, dass er so berührt worden war? Erst als Sebastian am Bund seiner Unterhose nestelte, erwachte Thorsten aus seiner Trance. Nein! Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Das war nicht irgendein bedeutungsloser One-Night-Stand, das war Sebastian, sein Freund und Partner. Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen aller noch verfügbaren Willenskraft griff Thorsten nach Sebastians Handgelenkt und hielt ihn davon ab, weiter auf Erkundungstour zu gehen._

_„Nicht“, flüsterte er heiser. „Bitte!“_

_Sebastian hielt in der Bewegung inne. Widerstandlos fügte er sich Thorstens Bitte und zog seine Hand zurück. Thorsten glaubte schon, sich durchgesetzt zu haben und gab Sebastians Arm erleichtert wieder frei, als er plötzlich den Druck einer Hand auf dem Brustbein verspürte. Wieder bewegte Sebastian sich neben ihm. Die Decke raschelte, ein Gewicht drückte die Matratze neben Thor-tens Schulter ein, die warmen Lippen, die bis eben seine Kopfhaut mit zarten Küssen bedachte hatten verschwanden. Sebastian hatte sich halb aufgerichtet. Sein Gesicht befand sich mit einem Mal ganz nah vor Thorstens. Große grüne Augen musterten ihn, zweifelnd, fast schüchtern._

_„Findest du mich denn nicht attraktiv?“, fragte Sebastian leise._

_Thorsten schluckte. Was sollte er auf diese Frage antworten? Die Wahrheit? Ja, er fand Sebastian attraktiv. Viel mehr als das. Dieser Mann faszinierte ihn, seitdem er ihn vor knapp drei Jahren das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er begehrte ihn zutiefst, war längst rettungslos verliebt. Nur war diese Antwort ganz sicher nicht dazu geeignet, Sebastian jetzt zur Vernunft zu bringen. Damit würde er höchstens das Gegenteil bewirken. Belügen wollte und konnte er ihn jedoch auch nicht. Womöglich war Sebastian doch klarer, als es den Anschein hatte und meinte, was er sagte. Dann würde Thorsten alles zerstören, bevor sie überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hätten. Unverwandt schaute Sebastian ihn an und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Ganz egal, wie bewusst er sich der ganzen Situation war, eine ablehnende Antwort würde ihn jetzt zutiefst verletzten. Das konnte Thorsten ihm nicht antun._

_„Sebastian, bitte, du bist betrunken“, antwortete er schließlich ausweichend._

_Sebastian brauchte einen Moment, um die Bedeutung der Antwort zu begreifen, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen._

_„Du hältst dich zurück“, stellte er fest._

_Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich klar und sein Lächeln nahm fast schon obszöne Züge an. Sein Gesicht kam näher und näher, so nah, dass Thorsten Sebastians Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Abermals konnte er nur trocken schlucken. Das war bestimmt nicht die Reaktion gewesen, die er hatte hervorrufen wollen._

_„Betrunkene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit“, erklärte Sebastian maliziös._

_Ehe Thorsten überhaupt begriff, was geschah, spürte er Sebastians Lippen auf den seinen, voll und weich. Neckend knabberten sie an seiner Unterlippe. Die Zungenspitze gesellte sich dazu, strich zart über Thorstens Oberlippe, begehrte Einlass. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehle. Der Widerstand brach. Er wollte Sebastian besitzen, mit Haut und Haaren. Jetzt und hier._

_Thorsten wand seine Arme unter Sebastians Körper hervor und packte ihn bei den Schultern. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stieß er ihn von sich. Sofort war er über ihm, drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht zurück in die Kissen. Sebastian riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn erschrocken an. Er schien überrascht von Thorstens plötzlichem Stimmungswandel. Doch Thorsten ließ ihm keine Chance, es sich noch anders zu überlegen. Er vergrub die Hände in Sebastians Haar und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Fordernd strich er mit der Zunge über dessen Lippen, drängte sie auseinander. Sebastian gab nach. Thorsten Zunge drang in seinem Mund, glitt zwischen die Zähne, strich gierig über den Gaumen._

_Seine Hände lösten sich von Sebastians Kopf, wanderten über den Hals und die Oberarme hinab zu den Hüften. Fahrig befingerte Thorsten den Saum von Sebastians Shirt, zog und zerrte daran, bis er den Weg darunter gefunden hatte. Fest und verlangend streichelte er die warme, weiche Haut seines Partners, zeichnete die Linien seiner wohldefinierten Bauchmuskeln mit den Fingerspitzen nach, glitt am Rippenbogen entlang höher, liebkoste die Brustwarzen zärtlich mit den Daumen. Thorsten registrierte mit Befriedigung, wie Sebastian auf seine Berührungen reagierte. Er stöhnte in den Kuss und bog seinen Körper den streichelnden Händen entgegen._

_Bestärkt durch Sebastians Reaktion ging Thorsten aufs Ganze. Er drängte seine Knie zwischen Sebastians Beine, drückte sie weit auseinander und richtete sich auf. Einen Moment betrachtete er seinen Partner und genoss das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Sebastian war einfach wunderschön, erotisch, perfekt. Das dunkle Haar zerwühlt, die Brust hob und senkte sich unter heftigen Atemstößen, das Shirt war hochgerutscht und entblößte den blassen Bauch mit jenem Hauch zarten, dunklen Flaums unterhalb des Bauchnabels. Sebastian stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen und schaute Thorsten mit großen Augen an. Seine Pupillen waren so geweitet, dass die dunkelgrüne Iris kaum mehr zu erkennen war, der Blick verschleiert, ob von Drogen oder Erregung war längst egal geworden._

_Thorsten legte ihm die Hände in den Nacken, zog ihn zu sich hoch in eine halbsitzende Position und verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren Kuss. Sebastian wurde mutiger, nahm den Kuss nicht mehr nur hin, sondern erwiderte ihn. Es entspann sich ein leidenschaftliches Duell ihrer Zungen. Die Hitze, die seinen Körper durchflutete, schien Thorsten unerträglich. Er biss Sebastian in die Unterlippe, löste den Kuss halb auf, wanderte mit den Lippen vom Mundwinkel über die Wange küssend bis zum Ohr. Knabberte zärtlich am Ohrläppchen, strich mit der Zunge die Ohrmuschel entlang. Sebastian ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stöhnte aus tiefster Kehle. Sein Unterleib bog sich Thorsten immer weiter entgegen, seine Erektion drückte gegen Thorstens Oberschenkel._

_Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Thorsten Sebastian das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen. Achtlos warf er das nutzlos gewordene Stück Stoff hinter sich. Sein eigenes Shirt flog gleich hinterher. Plötzlich des Halts durch Thorstens Hände beraubt, fiel Sebastian zurück in die Kissen. Ergeben blieb er liegen und überließ sich einfach seinem Partner. Thorsten beugte sich zu ihm herab, küsste ihn abermals, liebkoste seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze, glitt dann langsam die Linie seines Kinns entlang, an der Seite des Halses hinab zum Schlüsselbein und weiter zu jener kleinen sensiblen Grube über dem Brustbein. Er hauchte einen zarten Kuss hinein, arbeitete sich Kuss um Kuss hinab zum Bauchnabel. Kurz ließ er seine Zunge darum kreisen, dann wandte er sich Sebastians mittlerweile beachtlicher Erektion zu._

_Er strich mit dem Daumen darüber, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, spürte die Feuchtigkeit durch den Stoff der Unterhose. Ein Zittern lief durch Sebastians Körper, ansonsten lag er vollkommen still. Doch das war Thorsten Signal genug. Die Unterhose war ebenso schnell verschwunden wie das Shirt._

_Obwohl er sich vor Erregung kaum mehr halten konnte, ließ er sich doch wieder einen Augenblick Zeit, um den Anblick zu genießen. Sebastian war beschnitten, bemerkte er noch, ehe er seinen Mund auf dessen Glied senkte. Er umspielte die Spitze der Eichel mit seiner Zunge, sammelte die Lusttröpfchen ein. Sebastians Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ließ einen weiteren Schauer der Erregung durch Thorstens Körper rinnen. Er öffnete den Mund gerade so weit, dass seine Zähne Sebastians Penis sanft streiften, und nahm ihn ganz in den Mund. Sebastian zuckte, drängte dem verwöhnenden Mund entgegen, doch Thorstens Hände hielten dessen Hüften eisern an ihrem Platz. Er öffnete die Lippen ein wenig weiter, zog den Kopf zurück, ließ Sebastians Glied fast ein seinem Mund herausgleiten, senkte den Kopf wieder, strich mit der Zunge fest den Schaft entlang, beknabberte die Eichel, kostete Sebastians wachsende Erregung voll aus._

_Schließlich gab er Sebastians Glied frei, wanderte wieder hoch zu dessen Gesicht, die Linie vom Bauchnabel über Brustbein, Kehlkopf und Kinn bis zu den Lippen mit der Zunge nachzeichnend. Flüchtig küsste er seinen Partner auf den Mund, dann lehnte er sich über ihn hinweg zum Nachtkästchen. Zielsicher kramte er Kondome und Gleitgel hervor. Er richtete sich wieder auf und befreite sich aus seiner Unterhose. Mit einem geübten Griff streifte er sich das Kondom über, dann verteilte er ein wenig Gleitmittel auf seinen Fingern._

_Mit der einen Hand umschloss er Sebastians Penis und begann ihn mit sanftem Druck zu massieren, mit der anderen streichelte er über den Hodensack, glitt tiefer über den empfindlichen Damm dahinter und gelangt schließlich zum Anus. Mit festen Bewegungen strich er einigen Male drum herum. Verteilte das Gleitgel, massierte es ein wenig ein. Dann drang er in den Körper seines Partners ein, erst mit einem Finger, dann mit einem zweiten. Sebastian verspannte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Finger verkrallten sich im Bettlaken, die Augen hatte er fest zugekniffen. Sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise. Thorsten begann seine Finger zu bewegen, erst vorsichtig, dann intensiver. Sebastians Beckenmuskulatur entspannt sich wieder, sein Atem wurde flacher und heftiger._

_Thorsten spürte, dass er selbst nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde und zog seine Finger zurück. Sebastian ließ einen undefinierbaren Laut irgendwo zwischen Enttäuschung und Erleichterung hören. Erneut griff Thorsten zum Gleitgel und drückte sich abermals eine großzügige Menge davon auf die Finger. Die Tube stieß er achtlos vom Bett, das Gel verteilt er auf dem Kondom. Er fasste Sebastian bei den Hüften, hob sie ein wenig an und platziert sich richtig zwischen dessen Beinen. Mit einem einzigen glatten, gleichmäßigen Stoß drang er in ihn ein. Heiße Enge empfing ihn. Thorsten rang mit sich, nicht sofort völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren, doch dann brachen alle Dämme._

_Es zählte nur noch das Hier und Jetzt. Sebastians Körper unter seinem, die zarte, schweißfeuchte Haut, weiche Lippen, die er fast blutig biss mit verlangenden Küssen, das zuckende Glied in seiner Hand, die stimulierende Enge um seinen Penis, der Rhythmus ihrer Bewegung, so perfekt abgestimmt, als wären sie eins. Er spürte den Orgasmus seines Partners kommen. Sebastian bog den Rücken durch, streckte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Mit Thorstens Namen auf den Lippen ergoss er sich über dessen Hand. Das und die rhythmischen Kontraktionen seiner Beckenmuskulatur waren auch für Thorsten zu viel. Er kam mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß in Sebastians Körper. Erschöpft und völlig ausgelaugt kollabierte er über seinem Partner._

 

Thorsten hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Seine Arme knickten ein und er würgte trocken. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte Sebastian beschützen wollen. Stattdessen hatte er das Vertrauen seines Freundes missbraucht, hatte sich an ihm vergangen, als er ganz und gar wehrlos war. Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit rollte heran. Kalter Schweiß trat ihm aus allen Poren. Er spürte, wie ihm die Magensäure die Speiseröhre hinaufkroch. Ein bitterer, galliger Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Er würgte abermals, spuckte aus. Grünlicher Schleim vermischte sich mit dem gurgelnden Wasser und wurde mit in den Abfluss gerissen. Krampfhaft schluckte er gegen den Druck in seiner Kehle, konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Atmung.

Der Drang, ausspeien zu müssen, ließ langsam nach. Thorsten senkte den Kopf zum Wasserhahn und trank gierig von dem kühlen, klaren Nass. Es brachte keine Erleichterung. Der bittere Geschmack blieb. Mühsam stemmte er den Oberkörper wieder hoch und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Ablage unter dem Spiegel. Aufzublicken wagte er nicht. Er hätte sein Spiegelbild wahrscheinlich zerschlagen, so sehr ekelte er sich vor sich selbst. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Er war angetrunken gewesen und Sebastian hatte ihn gereizt, aber das war keine Entschuldigung, durfte keine Entschuldigung sein. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, er sollte sich beherrschen können. Besonders wenn er wusste, dass sein Partner unter Drogen stand. Sebastian war nicht Herr seiner Sinne gewesen. Thorsten hatte keine Ahnung, was der Typ in dem Club Sebastian in den Drink gekippt hatte. GHB, Rohypnol oder was ähnliches. Es war auch egal. Dieses Teufelszeug war nicht umsonst als ‚Vergewaltigungs-droge‘ zu bitterer Berühmtheit gelangt. Es verwirrte die Sinne und enthemmte.

Von Ferne hatte er gesehen, wie sich jemand an Sebastians Drink zu schaffen gemacht hatte, als er von der Toilette gekommen war, und hatte doch nicht verhindern können, dass Sebastian die Drogen zu sich nahm. Als er ihn durch das Gewühl endlich erreicht hatte, hatte Sebastian seinen Drink längst geleert. In bester Absicht hatte er seinen Partner nach Hause gebracht, bevor die Wirkung der Drogen voll eingesetzt hatte oder sich jemand an ihn heranmachen konnte und hatte damit den Weg genau in die Katastrophe gewählt. Am Ende war er kein bisschen besser gewesen als der Kerl, der den Drink manipuliert hatte. Er hatte versagt. Auf ganzer Linie. Als Polizist, als Freund, als Mann.

Das Bedürfnis, etwas zu zerschlagen, wurde beinah übermächtig. Thorsten krallte die Hände um den Rand des Waschbeckens. Verbissen rang er mit sich, diesem Drang nicht nachzugeben. Es würde doch nichts mehr ändern. Er hatte Sebastian missbraucht und nichts in der Welt konnte seine Tat ungeschehen machen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so schmutzig gefühlt. Er musste dringend duschen.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung drehte er den Wasserhahn zu, dann stieß er sich vom Waschbecken ab. Sein Spiegelbild ignorierte er weiterhin standhaft. Schwerfällig schlurfte er die zwei Schritte hinüber zur Badewanne, zog den Duschvorhang zurück und kletterte hinein. Als er das Wasser aufdrehte, fiel sein Blick auf die beiden erneuerten Fliesen unter dem Fensterbrett. Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich, dass die Kugeln damals ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt hätten. Es hätte ihm und Sebastian diese Katastrophe erspart. Angewiderte schüttelte Thorsten den Kopf. Sich selbst zu bedauern machte auch nichts mehr ungeschehen. Außerdem war er mit Sicherheit der letzte, der ein Recht darauf hatte, in Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren, jetzt musste er sich den Konsequenzen stellen.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und drehte das Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl. Heißes Wasser prasselte auf ihn hinab, tropfte von seinem Kinn, rann ihm den Nacken hinab über die Schultern, spülte den kalten, klebrigen Schweiß einfach weg. Doch die erhoffte Erleichterung blieb aus. Das übliche klärende Gefühl in seinem Kopf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Blind tastete die Fensterbank nach seinem Duschgel ab. Als er die Flasche gefunden hatte, verteilte er den Inhalt auf seinen Händen und seifte sich von Kopf bis Fuß gründlich ein. Dann spülte er den Schaum ab und wiederholte die Prozedur. Es half nichts, das schmutzige Gefühl blieb.

Thorsten stellte die Dusche ab, stieg aus der Wanne und griff nach seinem Handtuch. Mit schnellen harten Bewegungen trocknete er sich ab. Seine Haut war krebsrot und brannte unter der rauen Behandlung wie Feuer, doch er war jetzt nicht in der Lage, behutsam zu sich selbst zu sein. Er wusste, dass diese grobe Behandlung seiner selbst auch nichts mehr änderte und doch konnte er nicht anders. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, seinen Selbstekel zu kanalisieren. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Kleider von gestern wieder anziehen musste, half auch nicht gerade dabei, das Gefühl in den Griff zu bekommen. Er bildet sich ein, noch immer Sebastians Geruch in seinem Hemd riechen zu können, die Falten zu sehen, wo dessen Hände sich in den Stoff gekrallt hatten. Thorsten drängte den Gedanken beiseite und zog sich an. Er hatte ja doch keine Wahl. Dann verließ er das Bad und ging hinüber in die Küche.

Er entschied sich, das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Vielleicht half ihm ein ordentlich starker Kaffee wieder klarer im Kopf zu werden. Außerdem musste er seine Hände beschäftigen, sonst ging doch noch etwas zu Bruch. Also holte er Kaffee und Filter aus dem Schrank und füllte Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine. Konzentriert wie noch nie in seinem Leben, fast schon meditativ, maß er das Kaffeepulver ab. Als er sicher war, dass der Kaffee stark genug werden würde, räumte er Pulver und Filter wieder weg und stellte die Maschine an. Das gluckernde Geräusch, das sie von sich gab, hatte etwas fast schon Beruhigendes. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben starrte Thorsten in die gläserne Kanne und wartete auf den ersten Tropfen dunkler Flüssigkeit, der aus dem Filter rann. Dabei grübelte er, wie er sich Sebastian gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Die große Frage war, ob Sebastian sich überhaupt an die letzte Nacht erinnern konnte. GHB und ähnliches waren schließlich vor allem deswegen zu Vergewaltigungsdrogen avanciert, weil die Chance, dass sie eine anterograde Amnesie auslösten, extrem hoch war. Thorsten hoffte, dass dem nicht so war, dass Sebastian sich erinnerte und ihn konfrontierte, sobald er wach war. Dann könnte er sich an der Reaktion seines Partners orientieren und müsste nicht selbst agieren. Frustriert über seine eigene Feigheit schüttelte Thorsten den Kopf. Nach allem was passiert war, war es mehr als nur unfair die Verantwortung auf Sebastian abwälzen zu wollen.

Außerdem waren die Chancen, dass Sebastian tatsächlich noch wusste, was vorgefallen war, verschwindend gering. Er hatte schon ganz gut getrunken, bevor man ihm die Drogen untergejubelt hatte und es war auch bestimmt keine kleine Dosis gewesen. Nur, was sollte er seinem Partner sagen, wenn der wissen wollte, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war? ‚Du hast unter Drogen gestanden und ich bin über dich hergefallen‘? Ganz sicher nicht, auch wenn es die Wahrheit war. Aber er konnte ihn doch auch nicht belügen. Thorsten Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es Sebastians erstes Mal gewesen war und er würde heute Morgen bestimmt spüren, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Was konnte er also sagen, wenn Sebastian fragte? Gab es eine Möglichkeit ihm schonend beizubringen, was passiert war? Musste er es ihm überhaupt sagen, wenn Sebastian sich an nichts erinnerte? Galt nicht in diesem Fall der Grundsatz ‚Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß‘? Die Wahrheit würde Sebastians gesamte Welt aus den Angeln heben, dessen war Thorsten sich sicher. Durfte er ihm das antun? Oder ging es ihm dabei gar nicht um Sebastian? Ging es ihm nicht gerade vielmehr um sich selbst? Thorsten seufzte tief. Für Sebastian gab es keine richtige Lösung, das wusste er. Die Frage war, was er selbst wollte. Ein Ende mit Schrecken oder Schrecken ohne Ende?

„‘n Morgen.“

Thorsten konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte, als Sebastians verschlafene Stimme neben ihm erklang. Zum Glück schien der das nicht bemerkt zu haben. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Thorsten wie Sebastian ein wenig breitbeinig zum Küchentisch schlurfte und sich schwerfällig auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ. Kaum kam sein Hintern mit der Sitzfläche in Kontakt verzog er das Gesicht zu einer schmerzvollen Grimasse. Eine Welle des Schuldgefühls durchflutete Thorsten. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab.

„Morgen“, erwiderte er bemüht ruhig, als er zum Küchenschrank hinüberging, um zwei Tassen zu holen. „Kaffee ist gleich fertig. Willst du auch einen?“

„Hm… hast du Aspirin?“, nuschelte Sebastian. „Ich fühle mich wie gerädert.“

Thorstens Schuldgefühle vertieften sich schlagartig. Drogen hin oder her, er selbst war ganz sicher nicht unschuldig an diesem Zustand.

„Ja, klar“, antwortete er. „Warte eben.“

Er nahm die Tasse, die er gerade in der Hand gehabt hatte, trat an die Spüle und füllte sie mit Wasser. Dann holte er zwei Brausetabletten aus der Schublade, ließ sie hineinfallen und reichte den Becher Sebastian. Der nahm ihn mit einem gequälten, aber dankbaren Lächeln entgegen. Während Sebastian das Getränk in gierigen Schlucken herunterstürzte, gestatte Thorsten sich einen Moment, um ihn zu mustern. Sebastian hatte sich nur die Unterwäsche wieder angezogen. Seine Haare waren völlig zerzaust und er hockte sehr zusammengesunken und verspannt auf dem Stuhl. Thorsten überlegte, wie er das Gespräch über die vorangegangene Nacht am besten beginnen konnte, doch ehe er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, hatte Sebastian ihm die Entscheidung schon abgenommen.

„Habe ich mich letzte Nacht sehr daneben benommen?“, fragte er leise.

Er hatte die Tasse abgesetzt und hockte, die Schultern hochgezogen, den Kopf gesenkt, noch elender da als zuvor. Dabei knetete er nervös seine Finger. Sebastian schämte sich in Grund und Boden, das war unübersehbar. Der Anblick versetzte Thorsten einen schmerzhaften Stich. Das war so abgrundtief falsch. Er selbst sollte sich schämen, nicht Sebastian. Sebastian hatte nichts Verwerfliches getan.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern“, setzte Sebastian noch leiser hinzu, als Thorsten nicht sofort antwortete. „Ich habe doch nichts irgendwie … Ungebührliches getan?“

Thorsten schluckte. Er wusste mit einem Mal, dass er Sebastian die Wahrheit über diese Nacht niemals sagen konnte.

„Nein“, antwortete er schließlich, ohne seinem Partner in die Augen zu schauen, „du hast dich nicht daneben benommen.“

 

*** FIN ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nach meiner langen FF-Abstinenz habe ich auch an diesem Text ein wenig herumgefeilt, aber nicht so sehr, um es wirklich als Überarbeitung durchgehen zu lassen. Dennoch möchte ich mit dem Abstand von fast 8 Jahren und vor dem Hintergrund verschiedener Dinge, die in der Zwischenzeit passiert sind, doch noch ein paar Dinge zu diesem Text loswerden. 
> 
> Ich habe damals viele positive Reviews bekommen, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe, die mich teilweise aber auch sehr verwundert haben – vor allem in ihrem Fokus auf die Erotik und der totalen Ausblendung des dub-con. In vielen Reviews und Kommentaren kam auch die Frage nach einer Fortsetzung auf, meistens verbunden mit der Bitte, die beiden irgendwie doch noch zusammen zu bringen. Ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht, ob ich eine Fortsetzung dazu schreiben sollte, aber die rechte Idee ist mir nie gekommen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass das auch so bleiben wird und ich niemals eine Fortsetzung schreiben werde – dazu habe ich zu viele seltsame Plotbunny-Attacken schreiberisch abgewehrt – aber nach gegenwärtigem Stand sieht es eher schlecht aus. Es würde aber wohl nicht die Fortsetzung werden würde, die sich die meisten gewünscht hatten.
> 
> Ganz ehrlich: Nach den Ereignissen, die ich in dieser Geschichte beschreibe, gibt es für mich keine gemeinsame Zukunft für die beiden mehr. Was Thorsten getan hat, ist der ultimative Vertrauensbruch. Sebastian war psychisch und physisch in keiner Verfassung in die sexuellen Handlungen einzuwilligen bzw. „Nein“ zu sagen. Strafrechtlich pendelt das vermutlich irgendwo zwischen dem Missbrauch Widerstandsunfähiger und Vergewaltigung (Ich bin kein Jurist). Mag Thorsten auch keine Gewalt angewendet haben und seine Tat am Morgen bitter bereuen, es ändert nichts mehr an den Fakten: Er hat Sebastian missbraucht, als der ihm ganz und gar ausgeliefert war. Und aus meiner ganz persönlichen Weltsicht und Erfahrung heraus, kann und will ich keinen Text schreiben, der diese Fakten in irgendeiner Form rechtfertigt oder abmildert.
> 
> Gleichzeitig sind Thorsten und Sebastian aber mein absolutes Tatort-OTP und ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, die beiden zu zerstören – das tut die alte Tante SWR ha nun schon zur Genüge –, deshalb muss ich wohl sagen: Genießt den Text wie er hier steht und baut euch eure eigene Fortsetzung im Kopf. Meinetwegen schreibt sie auch – Fandom lebt ja auch davon, sich gegenseitig zu inspirieren – seid euch aber gewahr, dass ich persönlich mich von allem distanziere, dass versucht, diesem Text eine positive Wendung zu geben. Das heißt nicht, dass ich euch untersagen würde, solch einen Text zu veröffentlichen – ich lebe nach dem Prinzip, dass man abweichende Meinungen auch einfach mal aushalten muss - es heißt nur: Erwartet bitte nicht von mir, dass ich mich dazu äußere oder das irgendwie, irgendwo bei meinen Texten verlinke.


End file.
